


Counteracting Boredom

by Church



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church/pseuds/Church





	Counteracting Boredom

There was little that he could do that came as any sort of enjoyment these days. In days long since passed had there been anything that had kept him engaged and looking forward to the days ahead. His tongue darted out and licked the edge of the playing card wedged between his first two fingers, AB+, he decided. Yes, the man had seemed the type to take and take and take without giving. Blood dripped down his forehead and fell from his chin into the pool that was surrounding his boots and he felt absolutely nothing. 

There had been a time when everything wasn’t so monotonous and living wasn’t so excruciating. What had he been doing? It couldn’t have been such in the distant past that he couldn’t even remember what had brought him some inkling of joy. Ahh, that’s right. He’d been on that island, the humidity doing absolutely nothing for his hair, but he’d been with Gon and that little friend of his. He was Illumi’s white-haired younger sibling that had a knack for being a little jerk and breaking his brothers heart, if he had one that is. He wasn’t quite convinced that Illumi even had such a thing. 

He wasn’t yet ready to go all out against Illumi, knowing that he’d be risking his own life when he did so, and he felt as if there was still more havoc he could wreck in this world before moving onto the next. Besides that he was still enjoying the sex they had occasionally, that was something he couldn’t say about many of his recent partners. There was a reason he’d taken their heads afterwards.

Chrollo was still nen-less which had made him much less fun and not even worth looking at as far as he was concerned. He didn’t like to play with broken things and Chrollo was even worse than broken. He might not even be fixable, though from the last few things he’d heard they might have located a nen remover to get Kurapika’s blade out of him. He’d keep tabs in case anything developed further. Gon had lost his appeal as well, quite a shame. He’d had such untapped potential though he’d heard he’d broken himself as well. He often wished he’d been there to watch it happen. 

A chime came from the man’s pocket and he pulled a phone out, alerting him that Killua had left home with his sister Alluka and that he was starting to take bounties and do jobs to make some money. Yes, Illumi was still good for something. He knew the man had sent it as a way to vent but it gave Hisoka the perfect opportunity to stir up a little trouble and get the blood pumping through his veins in a way that they hadn’t in far too long. 

It took practically no digging to find out where they boy was headed, his license gave him more power than even he had realized that it would and made ninety percent of his hobbies legal now. He left a trail of bloodied footprints from the body, fully aware that almost anyone that would find him would know exactly whom it was had killed him and they’d do nothing about it whatsoever. There were few who actually wanted to stand toe-to-toe with him and rightfully so. 

Even now he could feel the adrenaline start pumping through his body again at the thrill of the chase. Licking his lips he stilled his bloodlust that wanted to surge out so badly, calming his heart rate and returning to the hotel that he had rented out to shower and clean himself of the blood he was covered in from head to toe. Recalling the face of the doorman brought a smirk to his face again as he stepped into the steaming water. 

He let the hot water course down his body and the thoughts clear his mind as well as his body. He had to dampen the excitement he’d begun to feel to make it last as long as he could. It had been too long since something happened for him to blow this shot and act out too early and bring Illumi’s wrath down upon him prematurely. 

After the shower he’d booked an airship ticket to the city closest to where the young Zoldycks would be, receiving another text from Illumi. ‘What are you doing Hisoka? I will kill you,’ the last part sending a little thrill through the clown as he smiled. ‘Don’t tease me like that Lumi, I’m just going on a little vacation. I’ve been so stressed lately. I need a break :* ’

Without even needing to see the elder brother he knew that his hair would be standing on end and if he wasn’t careful his parents would know that something was wrong and would then send Illumi to intercept the clown before he could even get close to Killua and while Hisoka didn’t particularly want to get the full Zoldyck family involved in his affairs he knew Illumi wanted for that to happen even less, wanting to make sure that his relationship with Hisoka remained a secret to them all. 

\----------------- 

There was nothing Illumi wanted less than for his family to find out that he spent time regularly with Hisoka. They would never understand his fascination with the clown, his addiction. 

His hair was cotton candy. His lips were licorice. His nails were peppermint sticks. He was always so sweet to the taste and he always confounded Illumi. Nothing about him made sense but he seemed to drag the assassin in as though he was a black hole and Illumi was simply floating around in space. Illumi had spent his entire life devoid of sweets and Hisoka was the candy man. 

He’d been on his phone going through the jobs he’d need to finish this weekend when he overheard Killua leaving the mountain with their sister Alluka. He frowned and complained to his mother who looked equally unhappy, indicating this had already been a discussion with his father and it had been decided that it would be okay if they left. 

Illumi instantly sent a text to Hisoka complaining about it, something he had taken to doing to talk to Hisoka when they weren’t sexting or planning on seeing each other later that night. 

He should have known better. Hisoka had been horribly bored lately and hadn’t even talked to him much lately, something very strange and rare. The lack of response was telling as well and once he got the notification that Hisoka was taking an airship he felt his blood boil, typing out the text faster than light. 

The response was just as infuriating and he booked a ticket for himself immediately, aggravated that he even had to follow Hisoka for a reason other than his own interest. He couldn’t complain about keeping an eye on his brother, though, he hadn’t liked Killua running around with Gon as he pleased. 

He stilled his heart as he left the manor and the mountain, being followed by a butler off the property much to his discontent. While understanding it was what they were being paid for he was also tired of being treated like a child and just moved off the mountain as fast as he could without making it look like he was running away. 

When he was finally seated on the airship he tried thinking of the last time he had actually been with Hisoka. It had been quite a while and he couldn’t remember what they had been doing to end up together. They rarely planned to meet up. Illumi would let Hisoka know he was on a job and Hisoka would show up if he wanted to. Occasionally Illumi would phrase it as a command to come and not a request and Hisoka was extremely faithful in responding to those. 

He felt his phone vibrate and glanced down at the screen, feeling as though he might be smiling though his face was just as deadpan as ever. ‘Are you coming to vacation with me ;D’ the text read. Well the clown had been a bit quicker at figuring it out than he’d expected. ‘I have never taken a vacation before. I thought that it might be fun.’

Illumi felt fairly proud of himself at coming up with that on the spot. ‘Oh good, I can’t wait to see you in a bathing suit <3’ Illumi stared at the little screen for a while, feeling the dread sink into his stomach. Had he just been tricked into this entire situation without even realizing it? No, Hisoka would never go through that much trouble and risk his anger just to get him to go to the beach with him. Or maybe he would.

Rage flooded his senses, as he couldn’t believe that he had been tricked and that Hisoka made him think that he’d go after his brother just to get him to be with him for a while. Another part of him couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the prospect of spending some time with Hisoka alone without having to worry about anything else except for him. He’d even be able to tell his father that he was working on a job to avoid punishment for leaving without reason. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be too awful after all.


End file.
